Living In Shadows
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Serena is a walker of the nights shadows, who is surrounded by the various creatures whom inhabit the night, suddenly finds that she alone has to fight to save the world and those close to her from perils unknown to mankind.
1. Into the darkness

I slowly walked out of the alley with my dagger in hand. As I walked I placed the dagger back into the holder by my ankle on my boot. My black boots clicked on the wet asphalt from which steam rose and clouded my female figure. I listened closely to the soft raindrops as they hit the trash can lid and the street before me. I heard the rustle of the breeze from the rustle of my hair and the bags of trash from the now vacated alley.  
  
I turned softly as I saw a shadow dart into an alley across the way. Checking once to see the street was clear and there were no pedestrians around I picked up my pace and ran swiftly to the other alley. I unsheathed my dagger from its holster and raised it before me. I flicked my right hand once to push a stray hair behind my ear as I felt my eyes harden with determination. I walked into the alley with little fear or hesitation. The site before me though cost me to drop my dagger and I gasped as it clattered to the ground.  
  
In the pale silhouette of a solitary street lamp, a figure was crumpled to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded their body and their face was turned away from me disguising the identity of the victim. I walked quickly to the poor soul and knelt down to unmask their face. With trembling hands I grasped the cold face of the victim and turned it towards me.  
  
The disfigured creature lunged at me and grasped my tiny neck in its scaly hands. I tried screaming and reaching for my dagger but remembered with clarity I had dropped it moments before. The creature rose to its knees and finally to its feet with me still in its clutches. I felt my sight fading as the edges of my vision began to blacken, I know with certainty that I was doomed to survive this battle. I tried to kick my feet and pound the creature with flailing fists but it only acted in me feeling weaker and having the demon place a binding effect on me, I could no longer move.  
  
My blue eyes filled with tears as I felt death knocking on my door. The demon walked slowly with deliberate steps and then slammed by weak body into the brick wall with a crumbling force. My long blonde hair had long come undone from its low ponytail. I tried struggling once more to grasp at the glimmer of metal evident on the ground a few feet from me. My strength depleted, I gave in to the call that I had long tried avoiding, the call of unconsciousness or death-which ever came first. The last thing I heard was the brief scuffle and the demon screaming in pain. My vision swam in and unconsciousness pulled me into its watery depths.  
  
I watched as she slept peacefully on the bed, her petite body surrounded in the mass of sheets and heavy comforters of my bed. I sighed as my bloody hand traced the contours of her translucent beautiful skin. Her eyes fluttered once and I smiled from my seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hello." 


	2. Shadow

"Where am I?" Serena asked bluntly as she sat up abruptly on the bed. She clutched her side with a wince of pain.  
  
"Careful," the young man stated slowly, "You are wounded and have not had much rest from your attack. Let me go get my sister." He stated softly. He sat up from the bed and started to the mahogany door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Wait," Serena cried softly, "Will you just tell me who you are or where I am?"  
  
"My name is Jadeite, of Jason, but you are safe here. That is all you need to know. Now let me get my sister so she can bandage your cuts and heal your bruises."  
  
The thin young man with icy blue eyes and short blonde hair walked to the door. Moments later he was gone and Serena was alone in the dark room to contemplate the recent happenings.  
  
Serena studied her surroundings, the room was elegantly designed with a large bed and a comfy mattress. Dark red wallpaper wrapped around the walls with dark gold and red drapes masking the natural light from the windows. A large stone fireplace was opposite the bed and a blazing fire was in it. A velvet chair was against the walls in the corner with a small wood table beside it. At the end of the bed a large chest was open and Serena could see that it was filled with blankets and fluffy pillows.  
  
Serena looked around once more and smiled, she did like the room as eerie and dark as it was because it suited her personality, her lifestyle. The only light was not from the window but the glowing fire and candelabra beside the bed. Serena lay back down on the bed with only the slightest feel of anxiousness. Despite her situation, she believed she was safe with these strange people.  
  
The door clicked once as it opened and Serena raised her head to see whom this new stranger would be. She squinted against the bright light of the hallway and the shadowed outline of the female figure.  
  
"Hello!" The feminine voice called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Serena replied meekly.  
  
The female figure was tiny, like Serena, and she walked carefully towards the bed. She carried a tray in her hand. The tray was set down on the nightstand beside the bed and the girl sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.  
  
"The name is Pyro, a.k.a. Raye. I see you met my 'brother.' He was told to put you in our room so I could treat you. Now where shall I begin?"  
  
"Uh, Raye can you tell me what is going on here? I mean not to sound rude or anything, but Jadeite doesn't look like your brother." Serena asked as the unveiled her shoulder.  
  
"Well," Raye stated slowly as she started to massage the upper arm, "Jadeite isn't my brother. Its just a term because I brought him here and made him part of the family. I mean I have sisters and one older brother as well. He is the head of this whole thing and you are going to meet him once you are better. As for what is going on here each and every one of us comes here because we have powers of some sort. Let me leave it at that or to put it simple, everyone here is unlike a normal person for some reason. We're all outcasts and there is no other place for us."  
  
"I see. How do you come to or gather to this place?"  
  
"Well we are recruited or saved from dreary awful lives and brought to this sanctuary. My brother saved me from harms way and took me in. I owe him my life and I plan to help others as he has helped me. There all finished!" Raye smiled and her violet eyes twinkled. Her purplish black hair was pulled into a loose braid and a few strands hung loosely along the sides of her face.  
  
"Thank you. Your brother sounds great, really dedicated and passionate. I'd love to meet him sometime." Serena smiled genuinely and relaxed even more.  
  
"Well good cause you are to be escorted to see him as soon as you were healed and now you are. Let me get your escort. It was nice meeting you. Good luck in the future." Raye walked out of the room without another word or a look back.  
  
Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Serena called. The door had opened and a head popped through.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
'Well its now or never Sere, I hope I can figure out what is going on here. "Yes." Serena got up from the bed with out hesitation and walked to the door. "Hi. I'm Serena."  
  
"I'm Ice, well Ami. Nice to meet you." The pair walked in silence and Serena studied her companion's appearance. The woman was tiny with bright blue eyes and dark blue, almost black hair. She was trim and wore thin glasses over her eyes. After walking through endless corridors Ami stopped infront of a large wooden door.  
  
"We are here. I am afraid I must leave you here on your own. I wish you the best of luck Serena." Ami whispered before backing away into another corridor.  
  
'Why does everyone keep wishing me luck?' Serena wondered before she raised her hand to knock on the large ornate doors. The doors swung magically open and Serena tried to peer into the darkness.  
  
With cautious steps she entered the room until she was fully emerged in the shadows of darkness. The doors slammed close and the bang echoed throughout the room. Serena jumped slightly before regaining her composure.  
  
"Welcome to Shadow." A dark voice stated softly.  
  
Serena spun around and looked for the source of the voice. "Thank you for the welcome. May I ask where you are so I don't bump into you?"  
  
"You won't bump into me," he paused, "I can assure you of that Serena."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Serena asked slowly as she felt her way around the room. She felt a comfy sofa with her hands and sat down on it cautiously.  
  
"I rescued you."  
  
"Meaning what?" Serena asked sarcastically. "I never said my name out loud, we've never met, and I never told you. Besides I don't know where I am or who I'm speaking too!" Serena burst out.  
  
"I shall answer your questions one at a time. First, I heard Ice say you're name. Secondly, I already told you are in Shadow. And finally, I am Mamoru, or Darien."  
  
"I see. Care to tell me why I am in Shadow?" Serena felt a breeze of air flutter by her but with the darkness in the room she couldn't tell if he had walked be her.  
  
"You are in Shadow because you needed rescuing."  
  
"Well thank you for that."  
  
"It is my mission to save those who need saving, protect those who need protection. I have nothing else to offer this dreary world that rejected me."  
  
"You sound so sincere and passionate about life. How could the world reject you?" Serena asked softly as she turned her body to scan the darkness for shapes.  
  
The lights flared and a fire roared in a fireplace, Serena screamed. A tall figure, dressed entirely in black, was standing before her. He towered over her and his shadow cast an eerie pattern on the wooden floor.  
  
"Why did the world reject me?" Darien asked softly but in a commanding voice, "Because I am different and they are afraid of those unlike themselves."  
  
"I am not afraid of you Darien." Serena whispered as she rose to her feet. She brushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at him.  
  
Darien looked down at her and she gasped. Darien was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had dark blue eyes whose gaze was currently fixating her to her spot and tousled ebony black hair that fell ruggedly into his eyes. He was a foot taller than her and he was extremely built from what she could tell.  
  
"I am glad to here that but once you now of my differences," he paused and looked away, "I think you may change your opinion."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine." Darien took a few steps back before briefly closing his eyes. He lifted off the ground with ease like a bird and stayed floating in air. With another close of his eyes he gently brought himself back down to the ground.  
  
"So you can fly. Still not frightened here." Serena smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." Darien smiled wryly before flicking his wrist. The flames suddenly leapt up into a roaring blaze and then they consumed his body. All the while he stood still with a sardonic grin on his face. He flicked his wrist once again and the flames danced back to the fireplace.  
  
"That was supposed to scare me?"  
  
"Well no," he smiled at her slowly, "Its just something cool I can do. Speaking of cool." He breathed deeply and then blew out air that crystallized the moment it left his mouth. He smiled before winking and waving his hands. Waves of water filled the room and extinguished the fire in the pit. All the while Serena and Darien remained dry.  
  
"How?" Serena asked softly as she walked up to him.  
  
"Eh, its something I have always been able to control. I can move extremely fast, hear things far away with ease, heal people, oh and the little fact I have telepathy and telekinesis."  
  
"Everything sounds great. Wait a minute! Telekinesis?"  
  
"Yes that's how I knew your name. I just didn't want to frighten you off right off the bat."  
  
"Oh. Well are there any drawbacks?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." He looked down before gazing into her crystal blue eyes. "Everyone I knew abandoned me once they found out. I can't go near natural light, meaning sunlight, because it burns me to a crisp, and if I get wounded very badly I can die and not heal myself."  
  
"That's terrible!" Serena cried as she sat down beside him. "Why though? Why after the world shut you out and shunned you did you offer to help?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"I think not after how cruel and heartless they were to you I would be outraged. How on earth can you help them?"  
  
"It's not a choice for me to live in the night or in shadows. I just don't want others to experience the same pain and suffering I did so I bring them here, especially if they have power. With all of my families power we can help the people and hopefully change their views that we aren't evil but merely people who live normal lives with added benefits."  
  
"Wow. Why me though?"  
  
"You were in trouble and I had no other place to take you."  
  
"Oh, well thank you. I don't know what I would have done with out your help or you saving me."  
  
"Its what I'm here for." He stated simply as he laid back against the back of the sofa. "Unfortunately though," he started, "I have to ask you and to forget what you have seen here."  
  
"What?" Serena asked outraged at the thought.  
  
"I can't have you telling everyone of the freaks you have seen. Or where you were to see them. There are organizations out that try and hunt us down even though we are only trying to help. I can't have an organization like that coming after us or you because we rescued you so I ask you to never speak of this place to anyone or to mention you have met us."  
  
"I understand and I promise never to speak a word of this to anyone." Serena vowed.  
  
"Good. Never come back here Serena for it could mean your life. If you need to contact us, we will find you. Good luck and please remember your promise."  
  
"Darien, I promise with me life to never tell a soul. I'll see you again."  
  
"No," Darien stated softly as he raised his hand to her cheek, "You won't."  
  
Serena felt a wave of warm energy surround her body and when she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a large torn down old building. She turned abruptly to see any sign of the once majestic interior or the elegant bedrooms but she only saw crumbling brick and stones. 


	3. Diamond Operative Associates

"Weird." Serena mumbled as she looked at the crumbling building before her. "How did I get here? I remember talking to Darien and then," she paused and touched her cheek in the spot he had touched her, "I closed my eyes only to open them and find myself here." A small shiver passed through her tiny figure and was soon followed by a bone cold chill setting in. She wrapped her arms around her body to try and provide some warmth.  
  
Serena glanced at her watch and released a gasp of surprise. She had been gone for two hours and would be extremely late for work if she didn't hurry. The sun was coming up over the city's skyline and Serena suddenly started running as fast as she could to get to her apartment.  
  
Five minutes later Serena found herself staring up at the tall apartment complex. She carefully looked around to see if anyone was watching or near the scene. Fortunately for her, no one was nearby. With a small bend of the knees Serena jumped up to the fourth floor balcony. Her hands grasped the rails of the balcony and then powerfully pushed her up. Serena continued to climb or jump from floor to floor with ease until she had reached the eleventh floor.  
  
Serena stepped over the rail and quickly glanced once more to check her back. Still no one was there but she had the weirdest feeling someone had been watching her. "Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and opened the sliding glass door.  
  
"Hey Rena! How was the hunt?" Molly asked as she walked from the tiny kitchen with a piece of toast in hand.  
  
Serena paused as she pulled her blond hair out from its confining ponytail. She kicked her black boots off and started walking to the shower. "The hunt went okay I guess?"  
  
"Anything strange happen cause you look a little tired or worn?"  
  
"No I just had to deal with some nasty demons. I'm gonna take a quick shower Molly okay? I want to look my best for my first day of work." Molly nodded her head in agreement as she sat down at the table with a glass of juice. She opened the paper as Serena disappeared into the tile bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom by herself Serena winced at the fact that she had to lie to her best friend. She turned on the water in the shower and soon the warmth of steam filled the room. She stripped out of her black clothes and stepped into the shower.  
  
The water enveloped her body in its warm droplets and soon the chill that had set in disappeared and Serena was refreshed. She stepped out of the shower with the towel securely around her chest and another towel wrapped turban style around her head and hair. With gentle feet Serena walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"Uh I just accidentally screwed up another spell."  
  
"Molly! I thought you were gonna wait before you tried any more spells?"  
  
"I was but I ripped the paper and it was hard to read so I tried thinking of the undo spell and I ended up erasing all of the words."  
  
"Molly," Serena started walking to her bedroom door, "Just buy or borrow somebody else's paper. It is way easier!"  
  
Molly shrugged her shoulders and her lively green eyes sparkled with determination. Freckles appeared on her cheeks as she smiled widely, "At least it worked some what. I did undo the print."  
  
"Molly!" Serena clasped a head to her head in mock annoyance.  
  
"Well I am a witch and I need to practice this stuff."  
  
"Alright, you got me there." Serena smiled and pulled the towel a little tighter around herself for the draft from the open door was growing more apparent.  
  
"Yup now go get ready! You're gonna be late at this rate you are going at!"  
  
"Yikes you're right. By any chance do you know a spell to stop time?" Molly opened her mouth to reply yes when Serena raised her hand and effectively cut her off. "On second thought don't. I'll hurry up."  
  
Serena raced into her room and into her closet to pick out an appropriate outfit for work. She selected a navy blue skirt with a simple white blouse. To finish off the look she placed delicate gold studs in he ears and an elegant gold link bracelet around her wrist. She hurriedly grabbed navy blue pumps from her closet, hastily put them on her feet and studied her appearance in the mirror.  
  
"I completely forgot to do my hair!" Serena shrieked as she grabbed the nearest brush and a few hair ties and clips to pull it up. She worked quickly and soon her soft long blonde hair was pulled into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. "Much better!" Serena sighed as she grabbed her matching blue purse and raced out the door.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Mol! Bye!" Serena grabbed her wallet, keys, and cell phone and opened the door.  
  
"Good luck Rena and don't forget to bring me my new," Molly emphasized the word new, "paper. Bye!" Without another word Serena raced out the door and to the elevator.  
  
"Miss Tsukino the boss will see you now." The secretary with long light green hair and angry green eyes spoke shrilly. Her voice though had an undercurrent of danger in it and Serena noted with curiosity that there was nothing wrong with her appearance.  
  
'I wonder what her problem is?' Serena thought as she stood from the chair and walked towards the large door with a platinum nameplate. She opened the door and stepped in without fear or hesitation.  
  
The room was huge and was filled with books and exotic relics. In the far end of the room there was a large oak desk with a large leather chair turned away from her. The chair was facing the wide windows that were covered with sheer silver drapes.  
  
Serena saw an open chair at the uncluttered desk and walked smoothly to it. She sat down gracefully and waited expectantly for her employer to speak.  
  
"Hello." The icy cold voice hissed as the chair swiveled around to face her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Serena Tsukino, you're new employee." Serena offered her hand was shocked as the man, cloaked in darkness, did not offer his.  
  
"You did not knock." He hissed as his gray eyes gazed at her.  
  
"I was told to come in by your secretary." Serena replied defiantly as her light blue eyes sparked with challenge.  
  
"I see then I shall have to take it up with her then. I am Demando Marquis and I own Diamond Operatives and Associates. You may call me Mr. Marquis until a later date when we know each other better." Suddenly Serena felt his scrutinizing gaze bore into her and she shrunk back into her leather seat to move away from his gaze.  
  
"There is no need to be alarmed Serena. Now I do believe it is customary to shake hands upon meeting a new business acquaintance." His voice like the cold water in the ocean's depths sent shivers down her spine. Callously he raised his right hand to shake hers. Serena raised her hand but not with her own power, she felt as if a driving force was lifting it for her. Her hand touched his and sharp pains filled her body. The pain was like a thousand pinpricks filling her body and exploding on contact. She shuddered lightly and tried to mask her pain.  
  
"Are you alright Serena?" Diamond asked slowly with an evil glint in his eye. Serena, unable to find her breath, just nodded mutely in response. "Oh forgive me for being rude. I forgot that it is customary for a gentleman to," he paused and raised Serena's hand to his lips, "kiss her as a sign of approval." With nothing more said he lowered his lips to her hand.  
  
Suddenly the pain exploded in her body a thousand times more so than before and Serena pulled her hand back in shock. Finding her voice she coldly replied, "A handshake will do sir."  
  
"Call me Diamond."  
  
"I don't believe that as your employee it would be proper for me to call you as such." Serena's body was still stinging with the sensations and she stuttered in her speech.  
  
"Ah but you my dear Serena agree." He smiled as he raised from his chair to stand to his towering six foot two frame. In the light his black diamond chip of an earring shined with an evil aura. "I am your employer and I can command you to do as I say." His shoulder length white hair fell freely and he looked rather menacing as he looked down upon her shorter five foot six inch frame that was still sitting.  
  
"As you wish Diamond." She stated coldly refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"Very well Serena. Enjoy your work here and please hurry to it." Serena turned away from him and got to her feet.  
  
Serena was lucky as she started walking towards the doors to freedom. For in her heart she wanted to run for her life. She reached the door and turned around for one last glance at her employer. Diamond had turned from her and was facing the window looking out upon the streets below.  
  
Serena opened the door when suddenly Diamond's voice commanded her to stay. "We are done here Serena. Oh and Serena, send Emerald in on your way out if you don't mind. I must have a word with her, several in fact." He smiled at her but she couldn't see for she was out the door.  
  
"Emerald," Serena spoke softly to the woman wearing a tight dress and typing with long fingernails on the computer. Suddenly the computer screen turned to black as Emerald looked up at her with danger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" her voice spoke daggers and Serena just breathed in deeply.  
  
"Diamond wants to see you." She said simply and smiled sweetly as the woman's face turned to one of scowling and anger.  
  
"He said you can call him Diamond already?" she hissed as she rose to her feet.  
  
"As a matter of fact he did." Serena replied raising to the challenge.  
  
"We'll see about that." Emerald huffed as she brushed past her and entered the room with out knocking.  
  
Shaking her head in wonderment, Serena looked at the computer screen once more. The screen had returned to a normal state and a document was opened on the screen.  
  
'I really shouldn't do this,' Serena thought as she edged her ways towards the secretary's desk.  
  
"How could you let her enter with out knocking?" a voice roared from with in the room and caused Serena to jump away from the desk.  
  
"Diamond, baby, I forgot. It won't happen again I promise sweetheart!" Emerald pleaded.  
  
"What if I had been," he paused and Serena struggled to hear his voice, "busy?"  
  
Serena heard Emerald gulp and she backed towards the elevator which would take her to her office on the floor below. 'I don't see what's wrong if the owner of a company is busy,' Serena mused.  
  
Serena turned around and crashed into a man. "I'm so sorry!" Serena mumbled. She looked up to see who the mysterious stranger was and she gasped in shock. "Darien?"  
  
The handsome stranger glared at her and Serena took a few cautionary steps back. "No. What are you doing up here?" he demanded of her.  
  
"I was asked to come up and meet the boss."  
  
"I see. See to it that you never find yourself up here again. Do I make myself clear?" he threatened and Serena felt worry starting to grow in the back of her head.  
  
"Absolutely. In fact I was just on my way out."  
  
"Good. Now leave." He ordered and pointed to the elevator door. Serena nodded her head and did as she was told. She watched as the tall man walked into the office with his head high.  
  
"Sapphire we have important matters to discuss." Diamond declared as the door began to shut.  
  
"That we do." Sapphire replied. Serena heard the ding of the elevator and Emerald's shrill laughter fill the room before the door closed. She stepped into the empty elevator and let her head drop and rest against the wall. The doors closed and Serena couldn't help but feel the strange foreboding feeling once again.  
  
"I must be tired." She murmured as the elevator began its descent downward. "Else would I be so worried?"  
  
"You should be worried." A male voice replied as a tall figure materialized before her.  
Well, hi! What did you think? Please review with your comments. I know in the previous chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is. Guess what-I don't own Sailor Moon but this story is mine. Well anywho, enjoy the rest of my story, if I ever put more out that is, and please review!  
  
Frozen Fire 


End file.
